Riddick IV El Umbral
by Marduk420
Summary: Su reinado pasó sin pena ni gloria. Una traición le hizo capitular, y le obligó a un exilio forzoso en tierra de nadie. Pero cuando por fin Riddick logra saborear su venganza, esta sabe amarga. Quizás sea por ese enorme portal que acecha la nave, o por el millar de ojos que observan desde el otro lado... o por eso que no para de mirarle, desde el fondo de la habitación en penumbra.


**Aviso a navegantes: Recomiendo ver antes el final extendido de RiddickIII. Está en el yutuf, buscadlo, no seáis flojos.**

 _Tras de mí queda el cadáver de Krone y solo por un momento me invade algo que podría ser satisfacción. Ese momento se esfuma rápido, pues tras de mí, dejo también ese agujero negro: El umbral. Nunca quise ni imaginar a qué se referían cuando lo nombraban... Debí estar prevenido. Debí suponer que tratarían de abrirlo en cuanto me fuera, siguiendo la tarea del difunto Zylaw._

 _Supongo que fui demasiado rápido concluyendo que el asunto no me importaba lo más mínimo, pero ahora que lo veo, me pregunto hasta que lugar remoto del puto universo debo ir para que no me alcance esta mierda._

 _La parte positiva de todo esto, y solo en el caso de que sobreviva, es que no quedará un alma para perseguirme. Quizá solo cuando esté completamente solo, logre ser libre. Tal vez, este es el momento que estaba esperando para volver a casa. Y ahora con Krone muerto, lo único que me aleja de ella es Vaako... Espero que haya tenido la decencia de mantenerse con vida._

 _La que había sido mi concubina sigue ahí... La que no trató de matarme. No me mira, y tan solo me muestra un lado de su rostro, como si ocultase algo. Pero cuando la obligo a volverme la cara me muestra unas grandes marcas a un lado. Aún no han cicatrizado del todo._

 _"No te haré daño si no me mientes." No lo hubiese hecho ni por todo el poder del subuniverso... las cicatrices en su rostro dan fe de ello_

 _"Tan sólo quiero una respuesta...Vaako está vivo, o muerto?."Entonces, finalmente me mira, y aunque parece sonreír veo miedo en sus ojos._

 _"Ambas cosas..."_

Riddick se volvió entonces hacia el tragaluz circular que daba paso al universo y contempló unos instantes el umbral que tantas veces había oído nombrar, hasta aborrecerlo. Pero ahora un escalofrío recorría su espalda mientras los haces de nebulosa y polvo espacial se esparcían al rededor de aquel vórtice, que giraba y giraba... y se ensanchaba. Significaba eso que Vaako había cruzado el umbral.

-No... - Hizo una pausa, aun sin poder apartar su mirada de la puerta que unía su mundo con el subuniverso. Toda esperanza de regresar a Furya se desvanecía por momentos hasta que solo quedó la última opción de coger una de las rápidas naves auxiliares necro y alejarse tanto como fuese posible de aquel lugar.- Ya no me ata nada a este lugar.-

-Pero tú...-Trató de detenerlo, aunque ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarse demasiado.- Ahora eres...-

Dirigió su mirada hacia el cadáver del que había sido el último Lord Marshal de la Necrópolis, aunque incluso ella parecía dudar de sus propias palabras.

-Una vez en el trono bastó para darme cuenta que no tengo madera de político.- Tuvo que rectificar al momento.- De caudillo.- Se hubiese dado el placer de reírse de no ser por que alguien se le adelantó. Una risa desatada retumbó en la sala, como sofocada por una pared y tras unos segundos, se fue apagando, como cansada... No fue la concubina, y tras mirar a su alrededor comprobó no fue nadie más que hubiese en la sala. Pero si tras aquella puerta.- Quién hay ahí?-

Ni siquiera se había fijado en la enorme puerta que había a escasos metros a su izquierda, pues casi como si expresamente aquel lado de la sala hubiese permanecido en penumbra, el macizo material negro con el que la habían tallado la ocultaba en las sombras.

Se acercó, y ya justo en frente la observó con determinación. Mediría tres metros de alto, quizás dos de ancho y parecía compuesta de algo parecido a la obsidiana. Solo parecido, puesto que sus trazas, cuando estuvo a penas a un metro empezaron a emitir un fulgor de azul pálido, dejando ver mejor la realista talla que cubría su superficie de arriba a abajo. Un grotesco alto relieve se engarzaba por toda la puerta a base de figuras humanas que se retorcían y lamentaban, moribundas, escuálidas, unas sobre otras en una escena demencial...la composición, casi hipnótica parecía conducir la vista desde el exterior, enroscando las figuras formando un vórtice que evocaba a quien lo mirase hacia el interior del mismo, donde a la altura de su cabeza, en el centro de la puerta se encontraba una reja. Esta, formada por un círculo dejaba ver la oscuridad de una sala anexa, pero ya no escuchaba nada.

-No entres...- Suplicó la concubina, con su voz a penas audible. Detrás del furiano, observó como este se percataba de la cerradura, semi oculta entre los cuerpos de aquellos pobres diablos retratados en la negra roca.- Por favor... no entres ahí.- Insistió en un tono más firme cuando el furiano se dirigió al cadáver de Krone para buscar la llave, y en cuanto la encontró, colgando de su cinturón la mujer trató de sujetar su brazo para impedirle abrir la puerta pero este se zafó con a penas un gesto.

Tras de sí, la concubina empezó a lamentarse, a sollozar mientras murmuraba una y otra vez que no había sido su culpa, que lo sentía... que no le hiciese daño. Y aquello último, Riddick estaba seguro de que ahora no se lo estaba suplicando a él, si no a quién estuviese ahí dentro. La reacción de aquella mujer era suficiente para darse cuenta de que aún debía tener su cuchillo a mano, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la llave. Esta era casi del tamaño de su arma, y del mismo extraño material que aquella puerta, pero en su superficie había grabadas una especie de protuberancias que, al fijarse mejor vio que eran ojos. Los que les faltaban a los seres de la puerta.  
Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entonces, las trazas que rompían la negrura de la roca empezaron a teñir su fulgor azul de rojo sangre. Riddick se detuvo unos instantes en silencio, apretando su cuchillo sin reparar en ello, tenso, mientras finalmente empujaba con la mano que tenía libre la pesada puerta...

Una vez cesó el tosco sonido del arrastrar de la puerta, todo quedó en silencio excepto por la agitada respiración de la mujer que se había dejado caer de rodillas en el suelo, unos metros más atrás. Tan solo unos segundos después, se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido metálico de unas cadenas, y Riddick se retiró las gafas.

Se encontraba en una vacía estancia, alargada y enmarcada por una serie de pilares gruesos a los lados, que se unían al techo en una grotesca forma orgánica que producía el efecto de encontrarse en el interior de una caja torácica. No fue el hecho de no ver absolutamente a nadie dentro de la habitación lo que le puso la carne de gallina, si no comprobar que, de haber alguien más, no lo hubiese podido ver... en el espacio formado entre aquellos pilares en forma de costillas, se formaba una oscuridad tal, que ni sus propios ojos podían penetrarla. Estaba rodeado de aquellos huecos que parecían conducir a la misma nada, y que a medida que fijaba su vista en ellos parecía tal como si humeasen oscuridad.

De repente, algo se movió al fondo de la sala, pero rápidamente se apartó de su ángulo de visión. Tras unos instantes más de tenso silencio de nuevo aquello pasó veloz delante de sus ojos, más cerca que antes y esta vez alcanzó a ver que se movía tal como un animal, y sin embargo el furiano estaba seguro de que tenía forma humana. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue una cadena arrastrándose hasta ser tragada por uno de aquellos agujeros de sombra.

Casi era peor el silencio que los pocos segundos en los que se rompía la quietud. En guardia, Riddick empezó a subir el cuchillo a la altura de su rostro, preparándose para recibirlo desde cualquier lado que viniese. Entonces a su derecha, muy cerca, escuchó un ruido metálico de nuevo, y rápidamente se volvió hacia allí, viendo el hueco que había más cerca... Se dibujo una media sonrisa triunfante al ver aquella cadena serpentear por el suelo, como si su dueño no supiese que había dejado aquella parte al descubierto.

Estaba tan preparado para recibir a aquella criatura desde allí que aquel dolor agudo y punzante en el brazo que sujetaba el arma, más arriba del codo, le hizo soltar el cuchillo.

Trató de volverse y entonces sintió un brazo fino y gélido rodear su cuello con fuerza, mientras veía la cadena a escasos metros tensarse bruscamente hacia él. Implacable a la altura del talón de Aquiles irremediablemente le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Empezaba a incorporarse cuando vio a contraluz, enmarcado por el haz de la puerta entreabierta un cuerpo pequeño que lo empujó de una patada en el pecho de nuevo contra el suelo, con una fuerza que no encaja con sus dimensiones. Justo entonces la criatura se lanzó contra él y entre una maraña de cabello oscuro alcanzó a ver unos dientes a pocos centímetros de su cara, de una mandíbula que se abría y cerraba furiosamente.

Aquello fue sin duda un incentivo para quitárselo de encima, logrando en un descuido de la criatura hacer caer su derecha pesadamente sobre lo que al tacto rápido y profesional de alguien que ha dado muchos puñetazos, hubiese jurado que no era un oído humano normal. Había logrado apartar un par de metros de él a la criatura y a la menor oportunidad logró atrapar la cadena que iba atada a su cuello y tiró de ella. Había quedado inconsciente del golpe, y ahora inerte, Riddick comprobó que a penas pesaba.

Finalmente, aquella criatura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver de que se trataba, y al verlo, algo hizo que el furiano se apartase bruscamente, no por asco, o miedo...

-Joder...mierda...- Ni siquiera podía asimilar lo que veía, por que aún no estaba seguro de ello, aunque no hubiese ninguna prenda cubriendo aquel cuerpo, aquella anatomía tan solo ligeramente femenina. No hubiese podido adivinar ni la edad, pues no estaba ni siquiera seguro de estar viendo una mujer humana. Ya no por su estatura, o por aquella mezcla de rasgos que le daban un aspecto casi irreal. Era por su piel traslúcida, y terriblemente castigada por la firma de Krone...

-Esto es lo que no querías que viese...- Ni siquiera era una pregunta. Incluso un criminal convicto como él se percató de que aquello estaba mal, y del mismo modo, era consciente de que debía dejar de mirar aquel cuerpo maltrecho.

\- Lo hijos de puta... -Aquello fue la excusa para volverse a la concubina, que al verle salir de la oscuridad con la criatura en brazos, se arrastró a penas un poco hacia atrás en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con la mano mientras empezaban de nuevo sus sollozos.-Desgraciados...- Al furiano se le antojaron visceralmente sinceros; tanto que por miedo a compadecerse le apartó la mirada, buscando con ella la tela que cubría un barroco diván y usándola para devolverle algo del pudor a aquella criatura.

\- Enfermos...-

-NO LO HICE YO!- Hizo la mujer dejándose la voz en ello. Riddick sabía que no mentía, y tan solo lamentaba ahora no haberse ensañado antes con Krone. - M-mira... Mira mi maldita cara... ¡Mírame, joder!- Finalmente, Riddick se atrevió a encararse con aquella mirada de desesperación y miedo. Cuando lo hizo, esta se echó a reír de la misma forma demencial y patética que la chica que tenía en brazos.

\- Te parece que fue un premio...?- Preguntó, mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban al son de su risa. Se cubrió la boca con las manos, tratando de parar.- Por mi... colaboración?- Poco a poco sus manos, como muertas empezaron a bajar por su cuello, hasta sus hombros, atrapando con los dedos los bordes de donde empezaba su vestido. -Puedo enseñarte mis otras medallas...- Siseó, ladeando su cabeza con la mirada perdida, mientras la seda empezaba a deslizarse por aquel cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

* * *

\- Qué... quién es?.- Al principio su respuesta tan solo consistió en negar con la cabeza, como si no supiese nada. La mujer mantenía la cabeza gacha y su mirada ausente, aunque fija sobre sus manos cruzadas en el regazo. A penas se inmutó cuando la puerta se cerró tras el paso de los médicos, como si ni tan solo hubiese reparado en su presencia. Desde su asiento, volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio donde permanecía el furiano dándole la espalda, observando a la persona que yacía en la cama.

-Ni siquiera sabía su nombre...- Dijo la mujer, encogiéndose incómoda en aquel suntuoso trono. Riddick se fijó en ella y en como parecía que ahora la concubina hacía divagar su mirada en dirección a la chica.- A veces... le traía comida y agua... pero no comía, a penas bebía. No sé ni como fue capaz de mantenerse con vida...-Entrecerró los ojos, como recordando algún episodio desagradable

-¿Qué son esas marcas?- De nuevo agachó la cabeza concentrándose en sus manos, que se crisparon con lo siguiente que dijo el hombre.- No son como las tuyas.- Poco a poco ella fue negando con la cabeza.- ¿Que significan los símbolos?-

-Es un ritual.- Pronunció con un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos.- No sé que significan, pero una vez le espié, a Krone y a los sacerdotes...- Como si ella misma se estuviese sometiendo a una sesión de regresión, respiró profundo y se dispuso a narrar lo que había visto.

 _-_ Uno de los sacerdotes recitaba una oración. Se parecía a la que recitan durante la ceremonia de conversión, aunque muy pocos necróferos mantienen ese primer recuerdo de su vida como tal. Hablaba a cerca del dolor, que puede aliviar otro, un dolor que nos hace poderosos y que nos permite desatar el subuniverso que mora, dentro de cada uno de nosotros.  
A ella la tenían atada... no podía separar las manos del suelo y le daban descargas justo donde se hace la marca a un necrófero. Ella gritaba mucho, pensaba que iban a matarla, y de hecho cayó inconsciente. Pero al cabo de unos segundos empezó a moverse otra vez, y hablaba, muy deprisa... al principio no sabía lo que estaba diciendo pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba hablando en otra extraña lengua. Parecía como si estuviese luchando contra algo...

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Era como si algo en su interior tratase de salir, o más bien... como si algo tratase de comunicarse a través de ella. Tal y como decía el sacerdote, como si el subuniverso se estuviese abriendo paso a través de su alma. Y entonces oí su voz.  
No es como ninguna voz humana … no es como ninguna voz que pueda escucharse en este mundo... Esa voz era...-

-Que... ¿Dios?- El suyo quizás, pensó el furiano, negando con la cabeza. Ella se rió-

-¡El diablo más bien! Desde que porto la marca jamás he sentido miedo, prácticamente no he sentido nada, en realidad... excepto el día que escuché esa voz.- Riddick reparó en un escalofrío recorriendo la columna de la concubina, pero esté tan solo torció una sonrisa con desdén. Sin embargo, no podía evitar recordar ciertas historias de un viejo amigo supersticioso.

-Disculpa si no soy un tipo demasiado espiritual.- Dijo, no sin cierto sarcasmo. Todo aquello le sonaba más a delirios de una fanática tratando de justificarse, por haber permitido una atrocidad como aquella. Quizás su mecanismo de protección para no volverse loca del todo.

-He conocido a muchos locos en la cárcel. Hombres que entraron cuerdos y terminaron hablando como si tuviesen un demonio dentro tras semanas y meses de aislamiento, torturas... No te imaginas lo "inverosímil" que puede volverse una mente maltratada. Pero no es magia, ni el demonio, ni ninguna de esas mierdas en las que creéis.- Sin embargo, la respuesta tan solo obtuvo una risotada grosera por parte de la mujer, que ahora sonreía de forma desquiciada.

-No pareces de esos tipos que usan la palabra "inverosímil"...- Hizo de forma burlona, negando levemente con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba sobre la pequeña y barroca mesa que tenía al lado y ella misma se sirvió. De un trago se terminó el licor, solo para volver a servirse y esta vez alzó un instante el baso hacia Riddick. -Pero no lo dirías, si lo hubieses visto... fue real. Tan real, como ese portal... ese... agujero inmundo.- Rió de nuevo, y al furiano le pareció curioso un gesto que hizo con su mano a continuación, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón con aquel porte elegante, y triste. La concubina se percató.

-¿Sabes...? Solía fumar antes de esto.- Al decirlo ladeó su cabeza, mostrándole por un instante la marca en su cuello.- Fumaba a todas horas, siempre con un cigarrillo entre los dedos... El humo era tan relajante.- Parecía haberse ensimismado en sus propias manos mientras hablaba, como si recordar aquella parte de su vida le diese paz. Entonces Riddick se dio cuenta de que solo una vez, escuchó a un necrófero hablar de su vida antes de convertirse. - Supongo que muchos aquí dirán que en tal caso, convertirme fue bueno para mi salud.- Frunció los labios en un gesto de desagrado y una vez más vació la copa de un trago.- Por eso ahora bebo, a todas horas. Siempre con la copa llena. Aunque... sigo echando de menos el humo.- Se alzó entonces del trono e hizo un gesto de reverencia que no se tomó demasiado en serio.

-¿Deseas algo más? ¿Que pase aquí la noche quizás, o... te siguen estorbando las concubinas?-

-Nunca fue por ti, preciosa. Las otras tres reclamaban demasiada atención.- Soltó sin más. Lo cierto es que no deseaba ninguna compañía en aquel momento. Esta había entendido el mensaje y se había encaminado hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo un instante antes de abandonar la estancia.

-¿Te sigo pareciendo preciosa?- Preguntó sin volverse, y aguardó unos segundos en silencio en los que sin recibir respuesta, pareció arrepentirse.- Perdóname... has sido amable conmigo, y esta pregunta te obliga a dejar de serlo.- Empujó la puerta con premura pero una voz la detuvo.

-No he sido amable contigo.- Aquello hizo que se volviese de nuevo a mirarle, y por un momento tratar de contradecir lo que el hombre había dicho.- He cumplido mi palabra y no te he hecho daño, pero no he sido amable contigo.- Por un momento, fue como si aquella mujer cuestionase lo que entendía por amabilidad, pues ni siquiera entendía por que el otro le decía aquello.

-Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, te diré que lo que a mi me parezca te debería dar igual.- Se había cruzado de brazos y simplemente se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el interior del dormitorio. Ella estaba contrariada, aún sin comprender hacia donde iban encaminadas sus palabras. -No eres mi concubina de hecho, y hasta donde yo sé, la de nadie.- Ahora ella lo miraba incrédula, como si le costase aún leer la palabra libertad en aquellas palabras.- Mira, no se si te sirve de respuesta, pero yo en tu lugar cogería mis cosas, las metería en una de esas naves, y me largaría de este lugar.- Desde donde se encontraba, no podía ver aquel brillo acuoso que se había formado en los ojos de la mujer.

-Pero...- Parecía estar sonriendo y de hecho se fue acercando hacia el otro cautelosamente, que finalmente reparó en aquellas lágrimas.- E-es lo mejor que nadie ha hecho nunca por mi...- Hizo con un hilo de voz. Sin embargo, aún veía aquella desesperación en sus ojos.- Pero yo... n-no puedo...-

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo aquí, y ahora te da más miedo incluso ser libre...?- O quizás lo que le daba miedo era ir sola.- ¿O a caso vas a pedirme ahora que te acompañe?-

\- Ya te gustaría... Lo que pasa es que no sé pilotar. ¡Si no ya me hubiese largado hace tiempo!-

-Coño, haber empezado por ahí...- Al final terminó acompañando el mismo a la chica hasta la puerta mientras esta se secaba las lágrimas- Vamos, cálmate.- Hasta le pasó una mano por el hombro de manera reconfortante, tanto como pudiese serlo Riddick.

-Pongo el piloto automático y tu a dormir, joder...-

* * *

No había soldados por los pasillos, a penas se cruzó en su paso algún necro. La mayoría ni tan siquiera reparaban en su presencia, sumidos en una especie de trance incluso mientras andaban... otros agachaban la cabeza y seguían andando presos de un miedo del que dudaba ser la causa.

 _"La mayoría ya ni hablan... algunos se han encerrado en sus dependencias, enloquecidos... otros se han matado entre ellos..."  
_  
Por lo que la concubina le explicó, aquel vórtice había empezado a ejercer una oscura influencia sobre ellos. Era como si poco a poco absorbiese su voluntad, su fuerza, y hasta lo poco que quedaba de sus almas.

La ayudó a cargar algunas provisiones y una cantidad ingente de joyas y tecnología que dudaba que fuese de su propiedad pero de lo que sacaría un buen pellizco en el mercado negro. Chica lista.

-Llévate algún arma.- Dijo mientras él mismo las colocaba en los cajones y las empujaba por la rampa de la nave una vez llenos. Cuando aquellos pesados cajones se hubieron acoplado a sus compartimentos el furiano los selló desde el mando de control, para que se mantuviesen cerrados y en su sitio y le explicó como funcionaban los comandos más básicos. Luego, le pidió que se los repitiese en distinto orden y ya fuese por que tenía una memoria prodigiosa o por su gran interés en largarse, acertó todos a la primera. Fue igual de rápida al mostrarle los comandos de la cabina de hibernación y algunas otras características de la nave.- Quién sabe... puede que aprendas a pilotar, después de todo.- Dijo Riddick, no estrictamente en broma.

La concubina tan solo lo observó, semblante con el que parecía escrutarle. Sus labios se entreabrieron y antes de que lo hiciese Riddick ya sabía lo que iba a preguntarle. ¿Por qué? Y en realidad no sabría que responder a eso. ¿A caso había un porqué? ¿A caso importaba?  
Pero ella aguardó, aún mirándole como si estuviese tratando de hallar la respuesta por su cuenta. En un momento dado negó con la cabeza y acto seguido aquella mirada se torno a otra más familiar. Solía encontrarse con ella de forma furtiva cuando era Lord, y ni entonces, ni ahora, supo lo que significaba... lo único que podía decir con certeza, es que parecía triste.

-Eres... una gran tipo, Riddick.- El furiano tan solo se rió, y una vez más no pretendía burlarse. A penas pronunció un "Gracias" un tanto sarcástico se volvió para configurar la ruta de navegación. Una ruta directa a Helión, desde donde podría alertar a las autoridades que allí quedasen, que Necropolis se encontraba desprotegida y en su momento más débil. Rápidamente se haría eco a la compañía de las fuerzas interplanetarias, se convocarían las tropas y alguien acabaría con todo aquello.

-Para cuando lleguen, ya me haré ido.- Respondió este, y ella sonrió.- Que tengas buena vida, Rina.- Hizo a modo de despedida , pronunciando por primera vez el nombre de aquella mujer. Se volvió de nuevo, esta vez para marcharse, pero el tacto frío y suave de su mano sobre el hombro le detuvo. Ella estaba muy cerca y entonces se produjo uno de aquellos instantes, infrecuentes en su vida.  
La belleza a veces se dejaba ver, oler... otras veces permitía a todos los sentidos deleitarse.

-Que tengas buena vida, Riddick- Susurró, mientras se acercaba más y se apoyaba despacio en su brazo, se alzaba de puntillas y finalmente besaba la mejilla áspera del furiano.

No le detuvo nadie a su regreso, aunque había tenido la cautela de cerrar sus nuevas dependencias antes de salir. Durante aquel trayecto, y en vista del panorama desolado de la Necrópolis, decidió dar un rodeo, y anduvo por aquellos pasillos que un día fueron suyos durante horas... recorrió las enormes y opulentas salas que nunca tuvieron ningún valor para él hasta que se percató de su propio cansancio. No se trataba de un cansancio físico, si no que, por primera vez en más tiempo del que podía recordar, no sabía que iba a hacer a continuación. Y no quería seguir pensándolo. De hecho, no quería pensar en nada...

Pronto, le asalto la sospecha de que aquella sensación que empezaba a asfixiar, tenía que ver con el umbral. Sin embargo era más poderosa la idea de cerrar los ojos, y concluir finalmente un día digno de olvidar. Era tan poderosa la idea, que ni siquiera recordó durante el camino de vuelta que su lecho estaba ocupado, o más bien no le importaba.

Cuando entró en las dependencias y se encaminó al dormitorio se encontró a aquella persona, no donde la había dejado, si no en el suelo como si ella misma se hubiese bajado de la cama y se hubiese tumbado justo al lado. Aquello le hizo salir de aquella especie de estado de irrealidad en el que se había sumido.

Se dio prisa en acercarse y tratar de dejarla de nuevo sobre la cama, pero de repente despertó, y como si la superficie del colchón quemase empezó a revolverse con brusquedad. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al percatarse de que la joven le confundía con Krone... unos instantes de pánico, antes de reconocer que no se trataba de la misma persona. No hizo que su miedo se disipase, pero su forcejeo se detuvo. Sin embargo Riddick sospechó que aquella parálisis se debía a que había logrado causarle más miedo aún. Finalmente la soltó, dejando que de nuevo en el suelo, ella se alejase un par de metros de él.

Poco a poco el furiano comenzó a alzar las manos, mostrándoselas vacías como tratando de expresar que no era una amenaza. Entonces se le ocurrió una forma mejor de demostrárselo, y con la misma cautela ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados, dejando ver su cuello limpio de cualquier marca necrófera. Aquel gesto, tuvo su efecto en la chica, que empezó a abandonar su posición tensa y en guardia para adoptar un semblante incluso curioso hacia el otro, aún sin mediar palabra. Riddick ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hablasen el mismo idioma.

-¿Tenías una venganza pendiente, o algo así?- Escuchó Riddick en a penas un susurro.

-¿Que?- Aquello fue más de sorpresa que otra cosa, aunque se apresuró en responder.- Si, algo así...-

-Veo que se te dio bien...- Hizo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras observaba la mancha de sangre que había quedado tras retirar el cuerpo de Krone, más allá de la puerta.- Es una pena.-

-¿El qué?- Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Quería hacerlo yo- Murmuró, mientras echaba un último vistazo al otro y como si con ello hubiese determinado que el otro era pacífico, decidió centrar su atención en los bordes de la ropa que le habían puesto, comenzando a deshilacharlos con auténtico esmero.

\- Esta nave esta llena de necros con los que puedes desquitarte. No creo ni que opongan resistencia- Sin más, sacó su cuchillo y se lo pasó a la chica, deslizándolo por el suelo hasta ella. Este se paró justo en frente de sus pies y ella lo miró a penas, inexpresiva.

\- ¿Has venido a matarlos a todos? Hay algunos que se portaron bien conmigo...- Aquello le arrancó una brusca carcajada. No iba a cuestionar a alguien es tales circunstancias lo que podía entender por bondad o compasión, de modo que tan solo meció su cabeza un par de veces.

-No. Solo vine a matar a Krone.-

-Ah bueno...- Hizo, y tras mirar aquel cuchillo unos segundos más lo rozó con un dedo para que empezase a girar sobre si mismo.- Bueno, gracias...- Lo hizo girar un par de veces más, antes de presionar con el mismo dedo la parte central del arma para que se parara en seco.- Toma, no es mi taza de té.- Concluyó, devolviéndoselo de la misma forma que él se lo había pasado.

-Oye... acabo de meter a una mujer en una nave auxiliar, con destino a lo que queda de Helión Primero.- Hizo, guardando el arma de nuevo.- ¿Tienes algún lugar al que regresar, o familia con la que quedarte...?- Ella mostró una negativa silenciosa, seca... y puesto a que había centrado de nuevo su atención en deshacer los bordes del vestido, y las rastas de cabello negro prácticamente le cubrían el rostro, no pudo ni alcanzar a ver cual era su expresión.

\- Cualquier lugar al que te mande será mejor que este. Dime... ¿donde quieres ir?- Ella se rió. Alzó su mirada hacia el otro empezó a reírse con ganas, entrecerrando aquellos extraños ojos algo más grandes, y ligeramente más separados de lo normal...

-Te lo mostraré.- Se alzó de repente, como un resorte, como si acabase de recobrar la lucidez que había perdido durante su tortuoso cautiverio. Caminó por la estancia hasta salir a la habitación principal. Riddick la siguió, viendo como iba directa hacia aquel ventanal esférico con vistas al espacio exterior.-Es ahí...- Dijo cuando finalmente se detuvo, justo en frente de la sobrecogedora imagen de la boca del infierno.

-...Al umbral.- Pronunció ella, al mismo tiempo que el furiano dibujaba la misma palabra con los labios.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- Preguntó el con brusquedad, pero la joven tan solo pareció extrañada un instante, antes de sonreír.

-Naya...

-Pues te diré un par de cosas, Naya: Estás loca. Y no pienso mandarte ahí.-

-Yo solo te diré una, Riddick.- El furiano no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando le había dicho su nombre.- Yo si sé pilotar.-

* * *

 _"¿Esta muerta?"_

-No lo creo...- Un sonido metálico delataba unas llaves abriendo la cerradura de una pesada puerta de metal.- Es más dura de lo que parece.- Finalmente la puerta se abrió y un débil haz de luz fría penetró en la celda. No muy lejos de la entrada, había un cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Estaba envuelto en una ajada capa negra que el furiano creyó reconocer como parte del uniforme militar de Vaako.

Naya entró primera, y se arrodillo al lado de la mujer inconsciente, tratando de despertarla con cuidado. No sabía que clase de relación podía haber entre ambas, pero a Riddick se le antojo incluso tierna la forma en la que la menor retiraba con cuidado los cabellos de su cara y trataba de incorporar poco a poco a aquella dama, que se quejaba... como si fuese ahora una débil sombra de la mujer que había sido.

-Oh... oh mierda...-

-¿Que pasa?

-S-su cara...- Murmuró esta y el mayor finalmente entró en la celda.- … mierda.- Siendo sinceros, la mujer de Vaako le importaba mierda. Lo que le intrigaba era por qué, una chica con el cuerpo de cortes podía estar llorando por lo que le había pasado a la otra.

Inevitablemente terminó fijándose en la dama, con una herida en la cara parecida a la de la concubina, aunque más reciente. Parecía llevar varios días gestándose una infección en ella y finalmente Riddick indicó a la chica se hiciese a un lado para cargar el mismo con la mujer, que aunque estaba medio despierta, no parecía darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Aquella vez fueron directamente a las dependencias médicas, que se encontraban justo en la zona donde se desarrollaban todas las actividades militares, puesto que los soldados eran los únicos que podían necesitar un médico.

En el tiempo que permaneció como líder de aquella raza, se percató de que a menos que alguien les causase una herida, los necros no enfermaban. También tenían una mayor resistencia al dolor, y las heridas sanaban con una facilidad asombrosa. Incluso él que poseía ciertas capacidades superiores a las humanas se había percatado de aquello... que sus cuerpos parecían mantenerse de una forma idéntica al momento de la conversión. Lastima que cinco años de mandato no diesen para ver a un ser humano envejecer, pero nunca vio ni supo de un necrofero que muriese por causas naturales. Así como tampoco supo de algún nacimiento.

Nunca hubo conversiones ni nuevas conquistas mientras estuvo él en el trono, pero acabó conociendo cada uno de los detalles de dicho proceso. El primer paso,era la criba: Se descartaba a ancianos, y personas con cualquier tipo de tara física o discapacidad. Los adultos de más de veinte años recibían la marca directamente. Los niños, e incluso bebés se aislaba en una nave especial donde se les reeducaba y entrenaba según sus capacidades físicas y psicológicas. Su crecimiento se prolongaba de forma natural hasta la veintena, a veces incluso más. El objetivo, era realizar la marca cuando el individuo se hallaba en la plenitud de sus cualidades físicas para ser un necrófero "optimo".

Al principio de su mandato, trató de clausurar aquella nave de aislamiento, pero se encontró con que menos de treinta niños de entre diez y trece años recordaban su mundo de origen, su vida anterior y deseaban abandonar la nave. El resto de las más de cuatro mil personas que había allí dentro, no solo querían quedarse, si no que incluso los que tenían la edad para la marca la reclamaban furiosamente. No podía negar que técnica de aquella gente era envidiable: Ya quisieran las instituciones de cualquier nación poderosa alcanzar aquellos niveles de control mental. Finalmente Riddick se convenció de que no había mucho que hacer... fue uno de esos asuntos que le terminó encasquetando a Vaako. Y sin conversiones.

-Eh tu! Deja ese intento de suicido para luego. Tienes trabajo.- Cuando entraron en las dependencias el médico se sujetaba una vía atada al rededor del brazo con la boca, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba una jeringa con un liquido negro en su interior.

-Ah no, que va... se está drogando.- Dijo Naya como si nada.- Eso sirve para mantenerte despierto bajo cualquier circunstancia...- Riddick supo exactamente a que se refería y de nuevo le recorrió un escalofrío por el espinazo. El médico se había quedado parado sin saber que hacer, y solo podía observar como dejaban a la mujer sobre la camilla que había en el centro de la sala.

El médico era un tipo escuálido, nervioso, y de hecho, era bastante mayor. Por su aspecto aparentaba más de sesenta, pero sus conocimientos de medicina y su labor con el desarrollo de todo tipo de narcóticos le habían asegurado una plaza en el infierno.

-¿Y los demás médicos?-

-Se los ha cargado... intentaron quitarle sus medicinas ¿verdad?- Hizo este, mirando al médico de forma desafiante.-

-Deja que se chute. Trabajará mejor.- Concluyó la chica. El tipo pareció aliviado. El pulso le había estado temblando todo el rato, pero cuando se inyectó la substancia y se retiró la aguja a penas le recorrió un escalofrió y estiró todas sus extremidades. Entonces hizo crujir sus dedos y como si los otros dos no estuviesen allí empezó a moverse por la sala, desordenada y sucia, reuniendo todas las herramientas que necesitaba para trabajar, disponiéndolas sobre una mesa situada al lado de la camilla. Mientras, murmuraba en voz baja, como si a su alrededor hubiese todo un equipo de médicos de apoyo...

-¿Estás segura...?-

-Pues claro que no! Ese tipo mal de la cabeza, y drogado, y ella tiene una infección en la cara, pero a menos que quieras hacerlo tú esto es lo que hay!- Iba a salir de la sala pero al pasar por al lado del otro este la atrapó del brazo.

-No sabes hacer tantas cosas...?-

-Mira gilipollas, no sé en el tuyo, pero en mi planeta la licencia de conducir no viene con el título de medicina.- El otro a penas rió con sorna. - Y ahora me sueltas.- Hizo, haciendo un gesto brusco que sin embargo no fue suficiente para liberarse

-En el mío tampoco. Pero en la cárcel es fácil terminar con una herida así y que se infecte... - Añadió este, y finalmente soltó aquel brazo. En realidad, parecía haberse fijado en unos estantes que aún contenían algunos frascos que empezó a examinar. La otra se volvió entonces a mirarle, frunciendo el ceño como esperando que el otro le estuviese tomando el pelo.- Y por lo menos queda penicilina...-

-¿Has estado en la cárcel?-

-¿Te extraña?- Iba a agregar algo, pero al médico se le cayó una bandeja con jeringas de lo que parecía suero y antibiótico, y el ruido le hizo volverse. - Voy a ocuparme de eso.- Ella se quedó allí plantada unos instantes, mirando al otro con una mezcla de orgullo y arrepentimiento. Mientras, el mayor echaba al médico de la sala y buscaba se dedicaba a buscar otra jeringa que no estuviese usada o rota... también iba a tener que dar puntos de sutura.

-Y tu, puedes hacer dos cosas. O largarte y dejarme trabajar, o echar una mano, pero bajo ningún concepto...- mantuvo la pausa, solo para asegurarse de que la estuviese mirando.- Bajo ningún concepto me vuelvas a faltar al respeto.- Vio como esta fruncía el ceño un momento, y luego asintió. Esta se acercó a la camilla y Riddick le pasó un par de guantes. -Toma, gilipollas.- Le espetó.

-Eh...!-

-Si no te gusta, te jodes. Esta te la debía.- Miró de reojo a la otra mientras se colocaba los guantes. Esta estaba haciendo lo mismo, como queriendo comprobar de que tono iba.- Ahora ya sabes lo que es...-

-Es una mierda...-

* * *

Estaba sentado en la rampa abierta de una nave de combate. Se encontraba solo en el hangar, después de hacer lo que pudo con el rostro de la dama. No tenía buena pinta... Todo en general tenía bastante más mala pinta de lo normal, para ser exactos. Aunque ya no era su problema; no había venido reclamando el trono, y no tardaría en largarse de allí.

-Gracias.-Aquella voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia Naya, que cargaba con una regia manta y un libro de tapas negras y gruesas. La dejo más abajo, casi al pie de la rampa como si no se atreviese a acercarse mucho y tras tomar asiento se rodeó con ella. -Se va a poner bien... Aun tiene que regresar Vaako.- Le pareció que lo decía de una forma hasta esperanzada y de nuevo le extrañó. Quizás a ella también le habían lavado el cerebro, aunque no tampoco estaba seguro de eso.-No te traicionó...a él también le tendieron una trampa.-

-¿Como sabes eso?- Preguntó Riddick pensando que se trataba de una simple corazonada o la fe absoluta de una fanática.

-Por que yo estuve aquí cuando ocurrió.- El furiano simplemente se volvió hacia ella como si no terminase de creer lo que decía.- Y mientras estabas en el trono también. Y me perdí como te cargaste _al Lord._ pero me alegré mucho de que pasara.- Añadió con absoluta sinceridad

-Pues no...-

-No te preocupes... no es por las cicatrices, que no me reconoces: Es que nunca llegaste a verme.

-Supongo que hay más cosas todavía, de las que no llegué a enterarme.- Ella resopló, soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, concluyendo en un aire de nostalgia.

-Vaako estaba cada dos por tres sofocando intentos de sublevación y asesinato, parecían bolcheviques.-

-¿Que son...?-

-Un caos... hubo tres golpes de estado y ni te enteraste. Yo no se lo que hacías todo el día...- El furiano se echó a reír con ganas. Ella trató de contar los hechos en dos intentos fallidos, en los que terminó contagiándose de aquel estallido de carcajadas, sin saber exactamente por que se reía... hacia tiempo que nada le hacia tanta gracia.

-Puto Vaako...- Hizo este al final, negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

-No te rías, el pobre tenía un estrés en cima que ni dormía, a su mujer la tenía abandonada...- De nuevo al hombre se le escapó otra vez la risa. Aquello había tomado un matiz un tanto absurdo, pero le daba bastante igual.- Eres cruel.-

-Perdona...-

-Mira, en el fondo tengo que agradecerte lo mal que lo hacías: Fueron cinco años en los que prácticamente podía hacer lo que me diese la gana. Menos dejarme ver, claro. Sobre todo por sacerdotes... y soldados. Por que se pensaban que me había muerto. Ese plan se le ocurrió a ella.-Dijo mirando hacia la cabina médica.- Le robó al médico una substancia que te hace parecer muerto durante dos días enteros. Fingí que trataba de escaparme, y Vaako tenía que darme un descarga eléctrica al detenerme, pero yo ya me había tomado esa droga...-

-Buen plan.- Asintió el furiano, aunque le pareciese absurda la idea de que Vaako y su esposa ayudasen a un ser por mera bondad. Aquello no existía en la Necrópolis.- Así que, lo que te hicieron ¿Fue cosa de los sacerdotes?-

-Las marcas me las hizo Krone.- Hizo tajante, para luego mirar de nuevo hacia otra parte.-

La cosa empezó hará unos seis años. Estaba de paso en uno de los planetas del sistema Aquila cuando lo arrasaron, y al no saber determinar la especie a la que pertenecía me sometieron a la regresión. No me acuerdo muy bien de eso, solo se que después me llevaron ante los sacerdotes que querían hacerme la marca... Vaako fue uno de los que me llevaba y recuerdo que se opuso ante el consejo, decía que era demasiado joven. No sirvió de mucho, por que me la terminaron haciendo, pero no tuvo el efecto que esperaban... no me convertí, pero empecé a tener... trances. Y aquello les interesó aún más.

-¿Y la raza?- Aquello le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Pero aún más que como toda respuesta ella se encogiese de hombros.

-A saber...- De nuevo miró al otro de reojo como si tratase de determinar si podía fiarse del todo.  
-Yo solo conocí a mi padre, y él era humano... creo.- Ni siquiera parecía muy segura de ello.- ¿Sabes? No se necesita ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que mi aspecto no era como el resto de las personas que conocía... ni para darse cuenta que la mayoría de niñas tienen una madre tampoco... pero siempre evitaba el tema cuando se lo preguntaba.-

Por un momento el hombre no supo que más preguntar. Se suponía que alguien que contaba algo así sobre su propia vida debería parecer mínimamente afligido, y sin embargo aquella chica lo narraba con tal indiferencia que parecían las vivencias de otra persona. Aquello hacía que se cuestionar si a caso le mentía, o aquella falta de empatía hacia sí misma era una especie de mecanismo de supervivencia.-

-Por no saber, no sé ni donde nací.- Añadió, al ver que el otro se había quedado pensativo.- Pero si te digo la verdad no me importaba. Recuerdo mi infancia siempre viajando, viendo mundos distintos, algunos hermosos... otros terribles. Casi todo era como una aventura, de libro.-

-Y aprendiste a conducir una nave antes que a andar...- Exageró el mayor.-

-Bueno, no tanto. Fue a los nueve años.- Riddick no pudo evitar parecer impresionado.-

-Que gran padre.- La chica soltó una risa un tanto sarcástica.

-No te creas.- Hizo divertida.- Lo recuerdo perfectamente: Habíamos aterrizado en un planeta de mierda, era todo un desierto pero mi padre había localizado un accidente en una llanura y fuimos a ver si había supervivientes. Bueno, en realidad mi padre decía que allí no se había salvado nadie... íbamos a robar. El caso es que estábamos registrando las partes de una nave cuando salió un...- Se llevó ambas manos a la cara para luego separarlos como para indicar el tamaño de algo muy grande. Lo jodido es que ciertos detalles de aquella historia empezaban a resultarle familiares. Casi como si él hubiese estado allí.-Un bicharraco, grande, feo...- Negó con la cabeza.- Casi se come a mi padre, pero entonces... pillé el arma que estaba en el suelo y...- Ahora sí le parecía que estuviese contando algo real, algo que había ocurrido y que estaba reviviendo ahora mismo.- Pam! Le volé la cabeza al bicharraco! Luego tuvimos que salir de allí a toda prisa pero nos persiguieron otros tres más que había allí escondidos y cuando salimos de los restos de la nave... se quedaron ahí dentro, atrapados como si les diese miedo la luz. Fue una suerte, por que a él le habían herido y no estaba como para carreras, y había además un todo terreno solar justo al lado...Fue el Karma. -

-Y había tres soles en el cielo... así que os dio tiempo a llegar a vuestra nave, y que tu padre medio desangrado, y medio colocado por la morfina te diese un clase rápida de como arrancar, despegar y salir de la atmósfera. Y claro, al final se le termina cogiendo el gusto a eso de estar al volante.-

-¿Oye, como sabes eso?- Abrió bastante los ojos mirando fijamente los del otro.- Son esos ojos que tienes... que te dan poderes de oráculo.- El otro negó con la cabeza, aunque aquello había tenido su gracia.

-Los ojos solo me permiten ver en la oscuridad.- Aclaró el mayor a lo que la otra asintió impresionada.- El caso es que yo estuve en ese accidente.-

\- Joder, pues no te vi.-

-Joder, me tomas el pelo? Ya me había ido...-

-Joder, claro que te tomo el pelo.- Se burló esta, y a continuación arqueó los bazos bajo la manta como tratando de abultar más y murmuró con la voz grave: "Ya me había ido..."

-Voy a empezar a partir caras...- Murmuró el otro tan solo arqueando una ceja, lo que provocó una terrible risa en la otra, que hasta se echó hacia atrás.- ¿Por qué quieres ir al umbral?- No pudo evitar formular aquella pregunta cuando escuchó su risa comenzar a cesar. Podía comprender que había perdido al único miembro de su familia y que no tenía otro lugar al que ir, un hogar... pero aún y así había opciones mejores.

-Tengo que ayudar a Vaako.- Respondió con simpleza. Riddick en cambio seguía sin comprender y la otra pareció darse cuenta.- Mira, puede que te cueste creerlo, pero él no era tan... "buen necrófero" como parecía.-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Pues que que sobre el papel, la fe de esta gente puede parecer incluso atractiva... algo a lo que acogerse. Pero una vez escuchas, y ves lo que hay... en ese lugar...- Se estremeció al decir aquello último.

\- Tiene que ser...-

-Mira, solo un enfermo, un mente verdaderamente retorcida podría escuchar algo así y no preguntarse a quién coño le ha estado rezando.- Sentenció con firmeza. - Y Vaako nunca fue de esos... Pero los sacerdotes siguieron con los rituales cuando te fuiste, y abrieron el portal. Y entonces fue cuando dijo basta y decidió sacarme de la nave, y tratar de detener a los sacerdotes.- Había empezado a hablar ya sin mirarle directamente, y por un momento le pareció que tenía los ojos húmedos.- No se... ese hijo de puta debió enterarse de algún modo, de que estaba viva... y se fue todo a la mierda.- Terminó, con un hilo de voz.- Se que a Vaako le encerraron en una de esas capsulas donde meten los cadáveres y los tiran al espacio... y el portal se lo tragó.- Después se volvió a coger el libro negro que había traído con ella y se lo entregó al mayor.

-¿Que es..?- Solo tuvo que abrirlo para darse cuenta. En su interior había muchas de sus páginas sueltas, como si aquel libro se hubiese ido haciendo a base de pedazos, de distintos papeles, escritos en distintos momentos, aunque aparentemente por la misma mano. Pero no podía asegurarlo, ya que no entendía aquel lenguaje. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que se trataba de los mismos símbolos que cubrían casi toda la piel de la joven.

\- Es lo único que lo detiene. Se que Vaako esta bien, por que él los conocía, y sabía como usarlos... yo se los enseñé.-

-Pero eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te iba Krone a marcarlos en la piel si eran una protección contra el subuniverso?-

-Por qué eso solo lo sabíamos yo y Vaako. Y ahora tú.- Aunque ya no miraba al libro, si no las marcas que quedaban a la vista en aquel brazo que había quedado fuera del resguardo de las mantas.  
-Por eso sé que está bien, y que yo también lo estaré, pero si algo sale mal y el portal se abriese del todo... tu me has ayudado. Esta es mi forma de ayudarte a ti.-

-Veo que estás decidida a meterte en ese agujero inmundo.-

-Totalmente.-

-Bueno... no veo otro remedio entonces.-

-¿Otro remedio?-

-Tendré que acompañarte. Además, me aburren los libros...- La otra le miró como si acabase de decir una estupidez. Se volvió y le miró un par de veces como para comprobar que no le estaba tomando el pelo.- Va en serio.-

-Estás fatal de la cabeza, Riddick.- Aunque vio como sonreía.- Gracias...-

Este no se esperó que justo después se retirase la manta y se pusiera en pié, empezando a andar a paso firme hacia algún lugar.

-¿Donde vas...?-

-Tengo que matar a los sacerdotes.-

* * *

 _ **Tengo que parar. En serio, tengo que dejar de hacer esto... Es la tercera vez ya que me leo esta mierda, la borro, la edito y la vuelvo a subir. Lo bueno es que no lo lee ni el tato así que nadie se da cuenta de lo mal que me había quedado. Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, pues a ver si es verdad, coño.**_  
 _ **No por nada, ya he asumido que no lo va a leer nadie así que más bien lo hago por mí: Este fan-fic es una especie de ejercicio que hago, o un experimento, más bien. Hace tiempo que estoy desarrollando una historia original, y la parte que concierne a la creación y desarrollo de los personajes es algo que me obsesiona demasiado. No quiero cagarla, que sean clichés con patas, o que simplemente sean los típicos personajes vacíos cuya función única se la de servir de espejo para el lector (adolescente) medio. Esto, en principio no tiene nada que ver con la saga de Riddick, pero en verdad si. No es que considere que los personajes de la saga estén mal construidos, si no que más bien se me hacen incompletos. Como si se hubiese intentado, y casi, pero no... y la cuestión es que que había potencial, pero me da la sensación que la trama se hizo demasiado complicada, "arrastrando" a sus personajes con ella. Puesto que la historia debía resolverse en escasa hora y media de película, desde mi humilde opinión, impidió profundizar demasiado en los personajes. Y me refiero por supuesto a las dos últimas partes de la historia. Aportando muchos menos datos de origen y la vida de Riddick, en Pitch Black profundiza mucho más en la psicología del personaje, mostrando muchas más facetas del mismo sin que se vea forzado. Esto, se da tanto en el protagonista como en el resto de personajes incluyendo el "villano" o antagonista.**_

 _ **¿Que pasó? No lo sé, pero gracias a esos vacíos, a esas historias a medio contar, a todos aquellos que quedaron atrás en esta historia de planetas desolados, de sectas cósmicas... gracias a todo eso ahora tengo material para quizás, ponerle un punto y final. Quizás el que me hubiese gustado ver, y es que esta historia brotó sola el día que me topé por casualidad con el final extendido de la tercera película. Ese final me dejó el culo roto y para más inri, esa cuarta parte que supuestamente se iba a rodar parece que se ha perdido... como lágrimas en la lluvia.**_

 _ **Esa frase siempre me ha dado cringe.**_

 _ **Esta última parte por cierto es diarrea mental. Un desahogo después de corregir.**_


End file.
